


You Are Worth Fighting For (For a Close Friend)

by xxrhiannoneatschildrenxx



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, not necessarily canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrhiannoneatschildrenxx/pseuds/xxrhiannoneatschildrenxx
Summary: I wrote this for a close friend of mine at my university after she requested a Xena/Gabrielle fic. I tried really hard to keep it accurate to how the Warrior Princess and her companion would speak to each other on and off the battlegrounds. I also used a few GIFs as a reference as well as brushing up on a few episodes (again!). I hope you like it, Kaylee!





	You Are Worth Fighting For (For a Close Friend)

 

Xena lay in bed thinking about what she had accomplished thus far. She had killed many innocent people, yes, but she was hell-bent on redemption for herself. She wanted to change. She knew she was fallible in ways -- most people are.

 

_She wanted to change._

 

She thought about how she wanted to use her talents for the greater good rather than evil. She remembered how her companion fought by her side, through thick and thin, and she was more than grateful to have her in her life.

 

And then a very powerful thought coursed through her body like wildfire.

 

_I love Gabrielle, and I would do anything to protect her._

 

The thought echoed through her head like the horns she heard in battle. Xena had Gabrielle by her side, and she too was in search of redemption, but she was in no position to let her get hurt. _Ever._

 

Xena winced as she sat up, her back excruciatingly sore from today’s battle. She decided to go run herself a bath and try to relax...at least for a bit.

 

***

 

 

Gabrielle maneuvered herself behind Xena in the steaming bath and put her hands on her back and began to rub. Soft moans rolled off of Xena’s lips like warm honey. Gabrielle smiled sweetly, unseen behind her.

 

“You’re really tense in your shoulder blades...especially right _here._ ” Gabrielle teased.

 

Xena gasped as Gabrielle pushed her thumbs lightly into the indents between the middle of her well-sculpted back and the bones that formed her shoulder blades.

 

“You’re a master at finding pressure points to take someone down, but you also taught me how to find pressure points for pleasure, Xena.” Gabrielle quipped sexily, getting a giggle out of Xena. She turned around.

 

“I’ll show you what pleasure feels like.” Xena lifted Gabrielle up by her hips and set her on the edge of the bath and tapped on Gabrielle’s knees.

 

This was Gabrielle’s signal for her to spread her legs so Xena could move between them. Xena dragged her hands slowly from Gabrielle’s knees to her thighs and back again, over and over, never quite touching the spot that Gabrielle wanted her to; the one swelling and burning with heat right between her legs. The one that was dripping sweetness from down her thighs and onto the edge of the bath and into the steaming water.

 

Gabrielle’s heavy breaths hitched in her throat for a second as Xena gave her swelled and slicked bundle of nerves the lightest touch humanly possible with her forefinger. Xena giggled slyly. Xena was a trickster, and she sure loved to tease her companion. As much as she loved her and swore she would die for her, she could never get enough of making Gabrielle’s inhibitions vanish.

 

She touched her sex again, quickly, and Gabrielle cried out. _“Xena, how you tease!”_

 

“Shhhh...I know, my love. Patience.” Xena smiled as she moved one hand up to the side of Gabrielle’s face to turn it towards her. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and, as slow as she possibly could, Xena slid one finger inside of Gabrielle’s sex. Her hips bucked up against Xena’s wrist, her eyes closing, the feeling of Xena’s hand being almost too much.

 

Xena wanted this as much as Gabrielle did, and she let her middle finger glide inside to join her forefinger, slowly scissoring them and curling them up. Gabrielle moaned almost in tandem with Xena’s movements, as if Xena was trying to coax something out of her. She was.

 

After a short while of this, Xena decided this was too much for her, and pressed her mouth to Gabrielle’s stomach, trailing small kisses down to Gabrielle’s blonde mound. Xena slowly pulled her fingers out from inside Gabrielle and gently pressed one hand on each of her thighs, opening her up wider.

 

It was at this moment that Xena began opened Gabrielle’s folds and began to lick her up and down, lapping up all that Gabrielle gave her. She tasted sweet, like fruit and flowers, just like she always did. Xena swallowed every last drop of Gabrielle’s sex with utter abandon, licking it up like it was her last meal.

 

“ _Please_ , Xena, _more_ …” Gabrielle mewled.

 

Xena listened.

 

Xena sucked and nibbled at Gabrielle’s oversensitized bud and entered her again with three fingers now...wriggling them against her walls as Gabrielle began to tighten, as if she was devouring Xena’s hand and pulling it in.

 

Gabrielle’s orgasm tore through her like an army of soldiers running in to carry out their attack. She screamed and moaned and writhed as Xena worked at her, tongue licking her all over and fingers moving in and out at a fast but steady pace as Gabrielle came and dripped on her hand and wrist.

 

As Gabrielle’s climax started to slow down, Xena moved up and looked at Gabrielle lovingly, slowing her hands. Once she was sure Gabrielle was calmed down, she pulled her fingers from Gabrielle and lifted her and set her back down in the hot water with her.

 

“That was...beautiful,” Gabrielle said softly through heavy breaths out. “You must really love me.”

 

Xena gazed into her eyes again, cupping Gabrielle’s face in her hands and tucking a loose piece of blonde hair back behind her ear.

 

“I love you with all of my heart and soul. I would do anything to protect you. You know that. You mean the world to me. I would see it to be my fault if anything were to happen to you.”

 

“Do you really mean that, Xena? All of it?”

 

“With all of my being. Some people are just worth fighting for.” Xena gently kissed her forehead. Gabrielle could feel Xena smiling in her kiss.

 

“I love you too, Xena.”

 

Xena pulled Gabrielle close and kissed her deeply and passionately. It was as if the world had stopped for the two of them. Nothing could tarnish the bond these strong women had between them. Xena slowly broke the kiss, hands still on Gabrielle’s cheeks.

  
“Gabrielle, _you are worth fighting for._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic that I've ever written, but it is the first I've uploaded to an actual site for others to read. Leave me feedback in the comments...constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! If you liked this and would like me to write a fanfic for you, send me a request through my Tumblr! (link in my profile...you may need to copy/paste the link into your browser if you can't click on the link. I'm new to the site, and I'm still learning the ropes of how it works...help with that is also appreciated!).


End file.
